dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminary (Vocation)
Luminary is a vocation in the ''Dragon Quest'' game series. Description The Luminary supports the party with maneuvers such as the Hustle Dance, and disables enemies with moves such as Dazzleflash or Scandal Eyes. Luminaries also have the ability to bewitch a monster with their stunning good looks--in VI and VII, this is due to an innate vocation trait that improves with their rank, and from IX onwards, it is dependent on their high Charm stat. Beyond from having the highest style of any vocation, the Luminaries have very poor stat growth and will depend on other party members to handle enemies. They are a support profession first and foremost. ''Dragon Quest VI Luminaries have a great deal of Style and some unique skills. A character needs to master both the Dancer and Gadabout vocations to become a Luminary. Additionally, a Luminary can randomly charm an enemy for one turn once their rank beings to rise. Contrary to popular belief, Style has no influence on this chance. 'Stat Changes' 'Abilities' Dragon Quest VII In ''Dragon Quest VII, Luminaries (known as Teen Idols in the PS1 version) require the Troubadour vocation to be mastered to be unlocked, along with Dancer and Gadabout, but aside from that, there are no significant changes to the vocation. Its chance to stun enemies is the same as VI's. In the 3DS version, Luminaries wear top hats, suits, and ruffled skirts similar to the outfits from Dragon Quest IX. In order to become a Druid, one must master both the Sage and Luminary classes. 'Stat Changes' 'Abilities' 'Hybrid Abilities' ''Dragon Quest IX '''Luminary' is an advanced class in Dragon Quest IX. It is not available at the start of the game and must be unlocked by a post-game quest. The most charming of vocations, it is not uncommon for them to stun even bosses with their bombastic beauty and grace. Luminary cannot be unlocked until the main story is completed. To unlock the luminary class, you have to go to the dance club in Gleeba. Go over to the left side, near the girls' makeup room and talk a girl named Applaudia. She tells you to kill a Moai minstrel with the Hot Lick ability. After doing so, go back and talk to her to unlock the luminary class. 'Skills' The Luminary class has access to the following skills: * Fan Skill - use of fan-class weapons. * Whip Skill - use of whip-class weapons. * Boomerang Skill - use of boomerang-class weapons. * Shield Skill - use of shields in the off hand. * Je Ne Sais Quoi - the class-exclusive skill set of the Luminary. * Their Coup-de-Grace is "Disco Tech," which causes all enemies to boogie and raises tension by one level. 'Je Ne Sais Quoi' Spells ''Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI'' Being a travelling performer, Sylvando carries a number of traits from Luminaries in his Character Builder Showmanship grid. Category:Dragon Quest VI vocations Category:Dragon Quest VII vocations Category:Dragon Quest IX vocations Category:Dragon Quest X vocations